El Inmortal
by SatoSere96
Summary: Ash es traicionado por sus mejores amigos de la infancia Gary y Dawn herido por ellos emprende su viaje para demostrar que lograra convertirse en maestro pokémon, pero una pequeña niña con sombrero de paja no deja de rondar por su mente ¿Quién será?... Descubre la historia de Ash Ketchum que es salvado de su triste pasado por su hermoso Ángel de pelo-miel y ojos azules...


ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene humor mexicano XD

Aclaración:

Las narrativas son en primera persona y los diálogos en tercera persona… ¿Por qué? Pues porque si XD disfruten, si notan faltas de autografía al comienzo fue porque el principio fue escrito en móvil XD

Advertencia: Hay saltos temporales que varían de días, semanas, meses hasta años esto con el fin de acortar la historia que ya sabemos de Ash y centrarnos en la situación que enfrentara el azabache, si no me explique bien el resumen seria…Saltos de tiempo para poder llegar rápido al Amourshipping XD

El nombre de la historia está basada en la sátira que se le ha hecho al azabache sobre que nunca envejece y es inmortal, me pareció chistoso jaja

No sé qué rayo hice, lo único que sé es que escribí y escribí hasta que salió esta historia jajaja

" **EL INMORTAL"**

"Entonces es una promesa"-Dijo la pequeña niña con sombrero de paja

"Claro, cuando crezca te iré a buscar, te encontrare estés donde estés para siempre estar juntos"-Dijo un pequeño niño azabache

"Claro, como puedo decirte que no"-Dijo la peli-miel

"Es una promesa"-Dijeron los dos mientras unían sus meñiques en señal de promesa

De nuevo tuve ese sueño el cual es cada vez más frecuente, nunca imagine olvidar tan importante promesa pero ahora que la recuerdo creo que ha perdido sentido, estando acostado sobre el césped mirando las nubes con apenas mi pokémon inicial a mi lado, ¿Que quien soy? ¿Que si como inicie mi viaje pokémon? Muchos pensaran que fue para emprender mi divertida aventura en la cual encontraría cosas divertidas sin igual a lo largo de mi viaje, pero desgraciadamente no fue así, mi viaje inicio atreves de la traición de los que creí que era mi mejor amigo y mi novia...todo comenzó tan solo hace una semana...

-Flashback-

"Ash vamos despierta, recuerda que tienes que ir a ver al profesor Oak"-Dijo una peli-azul

"5 minutos más Dawn"-Dijo un adormilado azabache

Ella es Dawn es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, siempre hacíamos todo juntos, hasta hace poco decidimos llevar las cosas en serio pues los dos nos gustábamos y decidimos dar el siguiente paso ahora ya somos novios

"Vamos cariño, Gary también está aquí te está esperando en la sala"-Dijo Dawn cariñosa

"Ok bajo enseguida"-Dijo Ash

"Te estaré esperando"-Dijo Dawn guiñando el ojo mientras salía de la habitación

Después de arreglarme baje a saludar a Gary Oak el idiota creído de siempre

"Hasta que despiertas idiota"-Dijo Gary

"Es que me gusta despertar con la dulce voz de Dawn"- Dijo Ash

"Vamos harás que me sonroje"-Dijo Dawn

"Listo para ir con mi abuelo, nos dará nuestro pokémon inicial"-Dijo Gary

"Por supuesto, y empezaremos el viaje en donde me convertiré en maestro pokémon"-Dijo con alegría Ash

"Claro que si cariño y yo estaré animándote"-Dijo Dawn

"Lo que tú digas Ashi-boy"-Dijo Gary

"Ya lo veraz Gary, ni tu ni nadie podrá derrotarme"- Dijo Ash

"Me parece perfecto pero mientras eso ocurre el futuro maestro pokémon debe ir por leche por que se terminó y así no podré hacerle el desayuno"-Dijo Dawn

"Enseguida"-Dijo Ash que salía disparado a la velocidad de luz

Hasta este punto uno pensaría que es paz y tranquilidad, que es una historia de tres amigos muy unidos que nunca cambiaria, que siempre estarían unidos y nunca se mentirían, pero esa mañana yo descubrí que no todo era así, descubrí que hay personas crueles en este mundo, personas que no quieren verte feliz, por fortuna o desgracia ese día olvide el dinero para las compras así que volví enseguida a casa donde estaban "mi mejor amigo y mi novia", entre en silencio por la puerta trasera para jugarles una travesura pero me salió el tiro por la culata, ellos ya no estaban en el comedor así que espié en la sala y para mi sorpresa los encontré y al verlos el mundo dio un giro de 180 grados al igual que mi corazón se llenaba de odio... Mi mejor amigo y la que se supone hasta ese momento era mi novia se estaban besando en mi casa... Y si no fuera poco su conversación me termino de destrozar

"¡Oh por dios! tu actuación es magnífica"- Dijo Gary riendo a carcajadas

"Vamos amor tu sabes que él se cree todo lo que le digo, es todo un tonto"-Dijo Dawn riendo

"Vamos no molestes al futuro maestro pokémon"-Dijo Gary con sarcasmo

"¿Maestro pokémon? ¿El? Por dios ni siquiera podrá ganar una simple liga"-Dijo Dawn

"Eres cruel, dime ¿cuándo acabaras esta farsa? Tu sabes que a quien quieres es a mi"-Dijo Gary

"Solo un poco más, es que es tan estúpido que me da todo lo que le pido y a cambio se conforma con solo tomarnos de la mano nunca nos hemos besado jajajaja patético"- Dijo Dawn

"Eres mala, pero así me encantas, el tardara en volver mientras"-Dijo Gary que comenzaba a besarla

"Oh Gary eres el mejor"-Dijo Dawn

En silencio avance hacia mi cuarto tratando de que ninguna paso o movimiento emitiera el más mínimo sonido, estaba triste, enojado, quería gritarles pero no, en su lugar entre a mi habitación, tome mi mochila y empaque todo lo que pudiera lo más rápido que pude para después marcharme como entre, en absoluto silencio, no quería volver a verlos nunca más, no quería contárselo a mi madre pues estaría destrozada pues confiaba ciegamente en esos dos hipócritas, fue entonces cuando tome rumbo hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, aquella persona en la que podría confiar y quien podría ser mi más valioso confidente.

"Muchacho, la entrega de pokémon es mas tarde ¿No te lo dijo Gary?, ¿Qué te paso, porque esa cara?"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Profesor, ¿Podemos hablar un poco?"-Dijo Ash triste

"Claro muchacho, pasa"-Dijo el profesor Oak

Fue ahí cuando le conté todo no omití detalles aunque el fuera el abuelo de Gary para mí también es como uno, al no crecer con una figura paterna como lo es un padre o en su caso un abuelo, tome al profesor como si fuera mi abuelo, el escucho atentamente cada palabra sin hacer algún tipo de gesto pero al verlo directo a sus ojos pude notar la decepción que tenía hacia su nieto, le dije que me quería ir lo más rápido posible de pueblo paleta, que no quería saber nada de nadie, quería alejarme y olvidar….

"Te entiendo perfectamente y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, yo te apoyo, siempre te apoyare muchacho"-Dijo el profesor Oak con una gran sonrisa

"Gracias profesor, será posible que pueda recibir mi pokémon inicial ahora pues quiero marcharme lo más rápido posible"-Dijo Ash

"Claro ven sígueme, tengo un pokémon perfecto para ti"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Eso suena genial"-Dijo Ash

"Ten, en esta pokeball se encuentra Pikachu un pokémon eléctrico, estoy seguro que serán muy unidos"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¡Pikachu Sal!"-Dijo Ash sacando a su pokémon

"Solo un pequeño problema, a él no le gusta estar en la pokeball"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Valla eso es raro, pero no importa así está mejor, ¿verdad compañero?"-Dijo Ash saludando a su pokémon

"Pika-pi"-Dijo el roedor amarillo para luego subir a su hombro

"Parece que te ganaste rápido su confianza con solo dejarle su libertad"-Dijo el profesor Oak feliz

"Eso parece"-Dijo Ash

"Muchacho me sorprende que aun guardes la compostura"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"Estoy furioso, quisiera romperle la cara pero lo que más deseo es largarme, irme lejos"-Dijo Ash con la mirada vacía mirando hacia la nada

"¿Ya pensaste que decirle a tu madre?"-Pregunto el profesor Oak

"Pensé en dejarle una carta pero se pondrá furiosa así que mejor…"-Dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido

"Ash hijo, vine a preguntarle al profesor por la entrega de tu pokémon pero ¿Qué haces aquí?"-Dijo Delia

"Mama lo que pasa es que…"-Dijo Ash sin saber cómo explicarlo

"Yo lo mande a hablar, es que necesito que el haga algo ultra secreto para mi"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Ultra secreto?"-Dijo Delia

"Si es que el recorrerá las regiones buscando nuevos especímenes de pokémon pero es secreto así que los únicos que lo sabemos son Ash, tu y yo nadie más así que no le digas a Dawn ni Gary"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¡Oh que maravilla! Mi hija será todo un entrenador prodigioso, ¿Apoco ya te vas?"-Dijo Delia

"Si el profesor ya me dio mi pokémon inicial, mis pokeball y el pokedex, iba a ir a buscarte para despedirme"-Dijo Ash

"Que pena, yo que quería despedirte junto con todos nuestros amigos pero bueno… ¿Por qué te vez triste hijo?, ¡Ya se! De seguro es porque no podrás viajar junto a tus amigos"-Dijo Delia

"Si mama, seguro es por eso"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa falsa

"Hijo cuídate mucho, trata de marcarme cada que puedas ¿sí?"-Dijo Delia preocupada

"Claro mama, ¡me voy!, Gracias por todo profesor"-Dijo Ash saliendo del laboratorio

"Cuídate muchacho, yo me encargo de lo demás"-Dijo el profesor Oak

-Fin De Flashback-

Entonces mi viaje empezó, tome mi bicicleta y maneje lo más rápido que pude, no mire hacia atrás porque si lo hacía no sería capaz de avanzar más no lograría dar el siguiente paso, esa mañana Salí de pueblo paleta con odio en mi corazón, con la frustración de ser traicionado en mis narices con sentimientos encontrados y con una gran determinación de que regresaría como un campeón, como un maestro pokémon…

-2 Días después-

Me encuentro frente a las puertas del gimnasio de ciudad plateada junto a Brock quien es el líder del gimnasio que acabo de desafiar y de salir victorioso, es un chico mayor que yo y muy peculiar se nota que es muy maduro se nota que se puede confiar en el…¿confiar? Ya no se en quien creer…

"Fue una magnifica batalla, eres un entrenador con futuro siento que puedo aprender una o dos cosas de ti"-Dijo Brock sonriendo

"Vamos tu igual eres un líder de gimnasio muy fuerte, me costó trabajo el derrotarte…"-Dijo Ash antes de ser interrumpido por el sonido de su gran estomago

"Oh ese fue un ruido muy fuerte, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mí y a mis hermanos a comer?"- Dijo Brock riendo

"No, yo no podría causarte esas molestias"-Dijo Ash apenado

"No es molestia, a mí me gusta cocinar para mucha gente, así que adelante"-Dijo Brock mientras caminaba hacia su casa

"Entonces está bien, gracias Brock"-Dijo Ash siguiendo al moreno

Brock es un estupendo cocinero, mientras comíamos me presento a sus 10 hermanos de los que él se hacía cargo, me comento su sueño que era ser un criador pokémon y yo le platique el mío, sin darme cuenta llegue a crear un amistada con él, yo quien pensé que no podría volver a confiar en alguien, logre sentirme a gusto a lado de este chico, después de un rato decidí despedirme e ir al siguiente gimnasio pero al despedirme de Brock en ese justo momento llego su padre desaparecido diciendo que lo había observado siempre y que él se haría cargo de todo que Brock podía viajar conmigo para seguir sus sueños, Brock acepto enseguida y fue como obtuve un compañero de viaje, pero yo me pregunto ¿Cunando lo invite? ¡Qué importa! Me respondí a mí mismo, mientras cocine y sea de fiar todo estará bien…

-6 Mes Después-

Muchas cosas han pasado en este mes, Ya tengo las 8 medallas de la región de Kanto, ahora estoy participar en la liga, he logrado atrapar varios pokémon algunos de ellos están con el profesor Oak y otros los traigo conmigo, trato de comunicarme lo más discreto posible con mi madre y el profesor Oak para mantenerlos informados e invitarlos al estadio de la liga en la que estamos ahora, el profesor me mantuvo informado de la situación de pueblo paleta, tal parece que Gary y Dawn se sorprendieron demasiado por mi repentino viaje por obvias razones el profesor no les dijo hacia donde me fui porque egoístamente me seguirían por eso decidió seguir con la farsa de que me dejo a cargo de una investigación secreta aunque de seguro ahora estoy en la TV y sabrán mi ubicación pero ya tengo un plan para ello, mi compañero viaje Brock con quien he logrado una gran amistad me apoya con estrategias, también con ánimos y con nuestra incorporada mente forzada compañera Misty quien es una de las hermanas del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, pensé evitar a las mujeres pero ella comenzó a seguirnos y prácticamente nos obligó a aceptarla, no parece mala persona de hecho es como una hermana mayor me regaña cuando hago cosas mal, me felicita cuando gano batallas y me golpea por todo… en fin es buena persona.

Les dije que ahora estoy en la Tv, pues estoy en medio de la batalla final para decidir quién es el campeón de la liga Kanto, de seguro ahora mismo Gary y Dawn me están viendo sorprendidos, vean que tan fuerte soy, de seguro planean venir de inmediato pero una vez que termine la liga partiré inmediatamente a otra región, ahora mi contrincante y yo tenemos un solo pokémon, mi Pikachu contra su Flareon...

"Pikachu, impactrueno"-Grito Ash

"Flareon, lanzallamas"-Ordeno el rival

Ambos ataques chocaron entre si colisionando fuertemente y elevando una pantalla de humo en la que nadie podía visualizar nada, Mama, el profesor Oak, Brock y Misty me están apoyando desde el público, tengo que ganar…

"Se ha decidido el nuevo campeón de Kanto es…ASH KETCHUM de pueblo paleta"-Grito el réferi

Después de casi 6 meses logre volver a sentir aquel sentimiento que creía olvidado, la felicidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz ¿Y por qué no estarlo? Si yo un entrenador novato logre alcanzar el campeonato de la liga en mi primer intento, no podía salir de shock, vi a mi madre en el público y la vi llorando de felicidad, al profesor sonriéndome con su mejor cara y a mis compañeros festejando mi victoria, mi corazón se sentía feliz, en estos momentos esos dos que de seguro me están viendo pueden irse al diablo, disfrutare este momento

Recibí el trofeo junto a las felicitaciones de los organizadores de la liga y del anterior campeón, el evento finalizo con unos grandes fuegos artificiales y con el público victoriando mi nombre, aun no encuentro las palabras para describir tales emociones, después de algunas horas me reuní con todos a fuera del estadio, me despedí de mi madre y del profesor Oak que regresaban a pueblo paleta mientras les informaba sobre mis planes de viajar inmediatamente a otra región….

"Asi que ahora sigue johto"-Dijo el profesor Oak

"¿Tan pronto?, aún no hemos festejado tu campeonato"-Dijo Delia triste

"Si, lo siento mama será para la próxima"-Dijo Ash triste

"Así que ahora planeas conquistar Johto, esto será interesante"-Dijo Brock colocándose a lado del azabache

"Sera divertido ver como fallas"-Dijo Misty poniéndose del otro lado de Ash

"¿Eso quiere decir que me acompañaran?"-Pregunto Ash

"Claro, aprenderé mucho viajando contigo"-Dijo el moreno

"No te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mi"-Dijo Misty

"Gracias chicos"-Dijo Ash

Después de convencer a mi madre de que también era parte de la investigación que me encargo el profesor Oak y dejarla tranquila nos despedimos finalmente mientras los chicos y yo tomábamos rumbo al puerto para tomar el primer riel a Johto.

-1 año y 2 semanas después-

Después de haber llegado hace un año a Johto el tiempo se fue volando, mis pokémon se fortalecieron, otros se quedaron entrenando, algunos son nuevos pues los capture en el trascurso del viaje pero todos me ayudaron a ganar la liga de Johto, en esta ocacion solo Misty y Brock me acompañaron pues mi madre y el profesor Oak no pudieron venir pero de seguro me estarán viendo desde pueblo paleta, tuve el tiempo suficiente hasta para participar en el pequeño torneo de las islas naranjas donde logre entrar a la hall de la fama a la cual solo pocos entrenadores suelen entrar, También llego el tiempo de la despedida pues Misty se fue a su gimnasio pues sus hermanas la necesitaban , Brock fue a ver a su familia y como si de una maldición se tratase yo tengo que partir a otra región la cual es Hoenn por obvias razones, aún recuerdo la despedida…

-Flashback-

Estábamos en el puerto de Johto donde el barco estaba a minutos de partir rumbo a Kanto

"Creo que esta es la despedida"-Dijo Ash

"Así parece"-Dijo Misty triste

"Pero nos volveremos a ver"-Dijo Brock

"Gracias por todo chicos"-Dijo Ash sonriendo

"No olvides alimentarte bien el que yo no cocine no significa que debes dejar de alimentarte saludablemente"-Dijo Brock como toda madre mientras abordaba el barcoXD

"Claro Brock, tengo todas tus recetas"-Dijo Ash con una gota estilo anime en la frente

"Un consejo, no sé por qué evitas a la mayoría de las chicas pero debes empezar de cero en Hoenn te servirá mucho"- Dijo Misty antes de subir al barco

"Muy perspicaz Misty, lo tomare en cuenta Gracias"-Dijo Ash asombrado por lo que descubrió Misty

Solo me quedo despedirlos con una sonrisa mientras movía mi mano de lado a lado hasta perder al barco de vista en el horizonte

-Fin de Flashback-

Eso fue hace 2 semanas, hace casi 10 días que estoy en esta nueva región que es Hoenn, tiene un clima agradable y de verdad me gusta el lugar tal vez misty tenga razón y deba empezar de nuevo…solo tal vez.

-1 mes después-

Este último mes fue el más amargo desde hace años ¿por qué? Pues empezó cuando logre encontrarme con una novata llamada May quien me pidió viajar conmigo por diversas circunstancias junto a su hermano Max, ella quiere ser coordinadora pokémon por lo que tengo entendido es una modalidad nueva que se maneja en esta región la cual consiste en lucir a tus compañeros pokémon en el escenario, ella es hija de uno de los líderes de gimnasio más fuerte de Hoenn quien me pidió que cuidara de ellos, era algo raro pues es la primera vez que me encargan cuidar de alguien, encontramos a Brock al siguiente día de viajar todos juntos me alegro demasiado ver a mi viajo amigo y saber que viajaríamos de nuevo contando con su apoyo, mi relación con May era de Alumna-Maestro pues le enseñaba lo poco o mucho que tenia de experiencia, le di consejos que podría utilizar en sus presentaciones, prácticamente seguí el consejo de Misty trate de dar la oportunidad de que alguien más se acercara a mí, Brock igual parecía contento de mi progreso, ya tenía 2 medallas de la región , pensé que sería diferente, eso pensé hasta que…

-Flashback-

"Listo muchachones, llegamos a ciudad Portual"-Dijo Brock

"¿Lista para concursas May?"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

"Claro, ese listón será mío"-Dijo May segura

"Solo trata de no fallar como siempre lo haces"-Dijo Max mientras acomodaba sus lentes con una risa sarcastica

"Cállate Max…"-Dijo May algo distraída mientras veía hacia cierto punto

"¿Qué paso? ¿Viste a alguien?"-Pregunto Brock

"¡No!...Digo este, voy a inscribirme ahora vuelvo"-Dijo May ocultando algo

"Valla está muy rara hoy"-Dijo Ash

"Siempre ha sido rara pero hoy está muy sospechosa, sigámosla"-Dijo Max

"¡Drew!"-Dijo May feliz

"¡May! Justo como dijiste estarías aquí"-Dijo Drew con su tono característico de siempre

"Claro tontito, nunca te mentiría"-Dijo May abrazándolo

"¿Por qué no me esperaste para empezar a viajar juntos?"-Pregunto Drew

"Es que encontré a un don nadie al quien le pude sacar mucha información valiosa"-Dijo May con tono arrogante

(*NOTA: Don nadie= cero a la izquierda, alguien sin presencia, idiota, alguien que no vale nada*)

"¿Quién es ese?"-Pregunto Drew curioso

"Se llama Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, por lo que me conto es campeón de la liga Kanto y Johto así que pensé ¿Por qué no estar un poco de tiempo con él y su estúpido amigo? Y como resultado obtuve información privilegiada sobre lo que puedo hacer en combate y crianza pokémon"-Dijo May

"Así que los utilizaste para compensar tu falta de experiencia en viajes"-Dijo Drew con una enorme sonrisa

"Brillante idea ¿Verdad?"-Dijo May como si nada pasara

"Claro que es brillante, déjame aplaudirte ¡Bravo, Bravo! Tu actuación logro convencerme sí que soy un idiota"-Dijo Ash que había escuchado todo en compañía de Brock y Max

"¡Ash!"-Dijo May sorprendida

"No esperabas ver a… como me llamaste, así, no esperabas ver a un don nadie ¿Verdad?"-Dijo Ash irónico

"Hermana, es verdad todo lo que dijiste"-Dijo Max impactado

"Yo eto…eto…"-Dijo May sin saber que decir

"No te esfuerces en buscar escusas, veo que sola sabes actuar, mentir y utilizar a los demás"-Escupió Ash con Furia

"Oh tu orgullo de hombre se ha roto, por favor el que seas campeón de 2 ligas me sirvió de mucho, ¿Qué esperabas? Que cayera a tus pies, pues claro que no idiota, no eres nadie no le llegas a Drew ni a los talones"-Dijo May con arrogancia

"Así que este es el tal Ash, valla que patético ¿De verdad eres campeón? A mí me pareces un simple aficionado"-Dijo Drew

"¿Y tú eres?"-Pregunto Ash sin importancia

"Soy el magnífico Drew, es un placer para ti el conocerme"-Dijo Drew arrogante

"Genial un egocéntrico para una egoísta, hacen una excelente pareja"-Dijo Ash con gracia

"¿Celoso? Tonto Ketchum"-Pregunto May

"Que triste es ser ustedes lo lamento mucho, pero no por ustedes si no por tus padres y por Max"-Dijo Ash con tristeza

"Que infantil, me acusaras con papi, no te va a creer"-Dijo May amenazando

"Yo no diría eso"-Dijo una voz atreves del poke-nav

"¡PAPA! ¿Pero cuando?"-Pregunto sorprendida May

"Yo le marque con mi poke-nav y por fortuna escucho todo, toma nota May no me gusta que me digan estúpido"-Dijo Brock

"Que decepción, pensé que viajando con Ash te volverías menos caprichosa pero veo que no"-Dijo Norman del otro lado de la línea

"Papa no es lo que parece…"-Dijo torpemente May

"¿Entonces lo que dijiste fue mentira? Vamos May no nací ayer, Ash no tengo palabras para disculparme por lo que te ha hecho mi hija"-Reclamo Norman

"No se preocupe señor Norman"-Dijo Ash neutral

"¡Argg! ¡Max Vámonos de aquí!"-Grito enojada May

"Lo siento hermana pero yo no quiero ir contigo, papa por favor déjame seguir viajando con Ash y Brock"-Dijo Max suplicante

"No quiero seguir causándole molestias a Ash será mejor que regreses a casa Max"-Dijo norman

"No es ninguna molestia siempre y cuando Max este de acuerdo con gusto lo cuidare"-Dijo Ash

"¿En serio?"-Dijo Max ilusionado

"Claro, ¿Tu qué piensas Brock?"-Pregunto el azabache

"Siempre he dicho que entre más mejor"-Dijo Brock sonriendo

"Por favor papa"-Dijo Max

"Está bien, Ash te lo encargo mucho, espero verte pronto para cuando desafíes mi gimnasio"-Dijo Norman accediendo a la petición

"Claro, ahí estaré lo antes posible"-Dijo Ash confiado

"May espero te valla bien en tu viaje, ya que puedes mentir y engañar veo que te puedes cuidar sola, tan solo mantennos informados"-Dijo el líder de gimnasio muy serio

"Tranquila May no necesitas a un inútil como ese que no sabe apreciar lo hermoso de los concursos pokémon y es solo fuerza bruta"-Dijo Drew

"Oye afeminado desde hace rato me estas irritando así que lo decidí, ¡Prepárate! Te derrotare en tu propio juego, comenzare a juntar listones y te derrotare de una forma que quedaras humillado de por vida"-Dijo Ash desafiante

"Inténtalo si puedes, Drew es el novato más talentoso te derrotara facilmente"-Dijo May

"Ganar medallas y listones, eso te dará mucha experiencia te deseo suerte"-Dijo Norman antes de terminar la llamada

"Bueno pues vámonos"-Dijo Ash dando media vuelta

"Adiós hermana, espero reflexiones de tus errores"-Dijo Max

"Adiosito, espero él te cocine mejor que yo"-Dijo Brock dejando atrás a un Drew y May furiosos

Después de un rato de caminar Ash aún seguía enojado, furioso, frustrado por no ver tras la máscara de aquella noble, amable y solidaria novata

"Otra vez caí en lo mismo"-Susurro Ash pero fue escuchado por el moreno

"Siempre me pregunte que escondías tras esa sonrisa forzada y creo que ahora me doy una idea, cuentas conmigo siempre y lo sabes amigo"-Dijo Brock

"Gracias Brock"-Dijo Ash más optimista

"¿Ahora hacia dónde vamos?"-Dijo Max

"Rumbo al próximo gimnasio y a ganar listones para patearle el trasero al afeminado ¡Nadie me subestima!"-Grito el azabache

-Fin de Flashback-

-5 meses después-

Ya tengo las 8 medallas para la liga que se llevara a cabo en unas semanas y los listones necesarios para participar en el gran festival en el cual estoy ahora, he logrado adquirir una gran experiencia en técnicas de combate que puedo ejercer en ambas disciplinas, las eliminatorias fueron fáciles, las semifinales fueron un poco más difíciles, Drew y May se enfrentaron para ver quien llegaba a la final parece ser que ninguno quiere estar bajo la sombra del otro y eso los llevo a separarse a mitad de su viaje juntos ahora son rivales a muerte, Drew gano con una clara ventaja así que me tocara enfrentarlo, ahora estoy en la final contra mi contrincante que es el afeminado quedando 15 segundos en el marcador

"Masquerain usa burbujas"-Dijo Drew perdiendo su tranquilo carácter

"Glalie rayo hielo seguido de cabezazo"-Dijo Ash concentrado

"Sorprendente el rayo hielo del Glalie congelo las burbujas dejándolas como un delicado cristal que fue roto por el cabezazo dejando una escena increíble de un pokémon hielo rodeado de brillo helado"-Dijo la presentadora del gran festival

"¡RING!"-Sonó la campana (*Efecto de sonido marca SatoSere96 XD*)

"Y sonó la campana marcando el final del encuentro y el ganador del gran festival es…ASH KETCHUM el novato de la temporada por una gran ventaja"-Dijo la presentadora mostrando el marcador con Drew a un 5% y Ash a un 95%

"No puede ser"-Dijo Drew en shock

"Te lo advertí, pero buena pelea de calentamiento"-Dijo Ash tranquilo

"Y así termina este gran festival, felicidades al ganador"-Finalizo la presentadora

Después de unos minutos en donde todos los concursantes me felicitaron y recibí el listón ganador por fin me reuní con Brock y Max que me esperaban pero para mi sorpresa estaban acompañados por Drew y May

"Muy bien hecho Ash"-Dijo Max felicitando al azabache

"Nunca espere que usaras ese ataque tan bien"-Dijo Brock

"Jajaja se me ocurrió al instante"-Dijo Ash riendo

"Felicidades Ash"-Dijo May apenada

"Así, si, ¿Gracias? supongo"-Dijo Ash serio

"Sabes, yo lamento todo lo que ocurrió, aprendí mucho al estar sola espero un día me perdones y podamos ser buenos amigos"-Dijo May triste

"Claro, algún día"-Dijo Ash serio

"¡Ash!"-Regaño Brock

"Lo siento Brock pero odio que me mientan…aunque veo que de verdad te arrepientes"-Dijo Ash al ver lágrimas en May

"Si, lo siento y entiendo que estés molesto"-Dijo May llorando

"Está bien… podemos ser amigos pero ya no llores"-Dijo Ash

"Ash está humillación no se quedara así, me la pagaras lo juro"-Dijo Drew

"Lo que tú digas, bueno nosotros nos vamos tengo una liga que ganar"-Dijo Ash dando media vuelta

"Espera…puedo acompañarlos…solo hasta que termines la liga, quiero demostrar que cambie"-Dijo May con pena

"¿Segura? No es la primera vez que me dices lo mismo, es difícil confiar de nuevo ¿sabes?"-Dijo Ash desconfiado

"Yo le creo, ella solo llora cuando de verdad está arrepentida"-Dijo Max seguro

"Bueno entonces está bien"-Acepto el azabache

"Los perdedores se llevan demasiado bien con otros perdedores"-Dijo Drew furioso

"Em… ¿tengo que recordarte que May casi empata contigo y que yo te gane con un 95%?"-Dijo Ash con gracia

"¡En tu cara!"-Grito Max

"Pff"-Dijo Drew molesto retirándose del lugar

Después de unos minutos caminado rumbo al barco que nos llevaría a donde se efectuaría la liga de Hoenn May se me acerco y con voz suave me dijo…

"Gracias por defenderme de lo que dijo Drew"-Dijo May

"No te preocupes…para eso son los amigos ¿no?"-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

"De verdad me arrepiento de todo"-Dijo triste May

"No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a lo mismo"-Dijo Ash con la mirada vacía mirando al horizonte esto no pasó desapercibido por May que lo miraba curiosa y tampoco por el moreno del grupo que lo escucho todo

-Semanas Después-

"Y con un sorprendente ataque de su Sceptile, el nuevo campeón de la liga Hoenn es ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA"-Grito el réferi

"Lo logre, si, si"-Grito Ash contento

"Tomaremos un receso de 30 minutos para las preparaciones y entregar el trofeo al campeón de la liga"-Vocearon en el estadio

Apenas termino la batalla le di la mano a mi contrincante como señal de un juego sano y corrí para llamar a mi madre y al profesor Oak, pero para mi sorpresa no fue ninguno de ellos lo que me contestaron

"Hasta que vuelvo a ver tu rostro Ashiboy"-Dijo Gary

"¿Gary?"-Dijo sorprendido Ash pues no lo veía hace años

"Como te atreves a dejar a tu linda novia sola por tanto tiempo"-Dijo Dawn sonriendo

"¿Dawn?"-Dijo el azabache

"Ash, hijo ¿Cómo has estado?"-Dijo Delia apareciendo en pantalla

"MAMA, ¿Qué hacen ellos en la casa?"-Dijo Ash furioso

"Desde que te fuiste siempre han venido a casa"-Dijo inocente Delia

"Maldición, ¿Acaso no tienen vergüenza? ¿Quieren seguir engañándose?"-Escupió Ash molesto

"¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos?"-Dijo Gary serio

"¿Quieren saberlo? Pues fue porque las personas en que más confiaba me traicionaron de la peor manera"-Dijo Ash enojado

"¿De qué hablas hijo?"-Pregunto Delia

"¿Muchacho estas seguro de lo que vas a decir?"-Pregunto el profesor Oak que se encontraba ahí

"Claro profesor Oak, me fui porque mi supuesta "Novia" y mi supuesto "Mejor Amigo" me traicionaron, ellos jugaron conmigo mientras a mis espaldas hablaban mal de mí y se besaban burlándose de mí, me marche por que no soportaba respirar el mismo aire que ustedes, perdón mama no quería que te enterara de esta forma"-Dijo Ash serio y furioso como nunca antes

"Ustedes, como se atreven a pisar esta casa después de lo que hicieron a mi Ash"-Dijo Delia molesta

"¡Plaf! ¡Plaf!"-Sonaron las cachetadas que recibieron Gary y Dawn

"¡Largo de mi casa!"-Grito Delia enojada

"Así que por eso te fuiste Ash, ¿Dónde estás? Arreglaremos esto de una vez"-Dijo Gary ignorando a Delia

"¿Qué quieres arreglar Gary? Todo está dicho, además no te diré dónde estoy…"-Dijo Ash siendo interrumpido

"Al campeón de la liga Hoenn Ash Ketchum por favor pasar a recibir su premio".-Dijo el voceador

"Está bien, lo acepto estoy en Hoenn pero partiré inmediatamente después de recoger mi premio"-Dijo el azabache con una gota estilo anime en la frente

"Solo pones escusas, siempre has sido así"-Dijo Gary provocando al azabache

"Ash las cosas no son como piensas"-Dijo Dawn

"Dawn no creo que quieras estar con un idiota que nunca ganara una liga"-Dijo Ash furioso

"Aquella vez nos escuchaste"-Dijo Dawn sorprendida

"¿Tu qué crees?"-Dijo Ash enojado

"Arreglemos esto Ketchum o tienes miedo"-Dijo Gary enojado

"Según tu como lo arreglaremos esto"-Dijo el azabache

"En una liga pokémon el campeón escuchara lo que diga el otro ¿Qué tal Johto?"-Dijo Gary

"Te aconsejo investigues al campeón de Johto pues soy yo"-Dijo Ash sonriendo burlonamente

"Maldición"-Dijo Gary frustrado

"En dos años, en la región de Kalos ahí estaré, mientras puedes ver como recibo mi premio por la TV, Adiós"-Dijo Ash al despedirse mientras veía fríamente a Gary y Dawn

"¿Por qué en 2 años? ¿Tienes que entrenar tanto para alcanzarme?"-Dijo Gary creídamente

"La verdad es para que tu estés al nivel de una liga tan importante como lo es Kalos y puedas alcanzarme a mí, perdedor"-Dijo Ash terminando la llamada

-1 año 9 meses después-

"Gracias por todo profesor Cipres, espero y Garchomp se recupere pronto"-Dijo Ash

"Cuídate mucho Garchomp"-Dijo una pequeña loli

"Muchas Gracias, nosotros nos retiramos"-Dijo educadamente un rubio

Al terminar la liga Hoenn y despedirnos de May y Max decidí viajar a Sinnoh junto con Brock quien decidió acompañarme por toda la región la cual ha sido la más difícil de todas, descubrí que me habían puesto un sobre nombre el cual era "el inmortal" pues es sumamente difícil derrotarme en combate según ellos, en fin…logre participar en la liga de Sinnoh en la cual participaron grandes entrenadores un ejemplo de ellos fue Paul mi mejor y mayor rival que nunca tuve me llevo al límite en todos los sentidos, después luche contra Tobias y sus hacks…digo sus pokémon legendarios al final pude coronarme con el campeonato de la liga sumando así 4 ligas ganadas y como me sobro tiempo pues participe en la batalla de la frontera ganando el título de cerebro de la frontera…Desgraciadamente Brock decidió ya no acompañarme aunque me alegra que la causa haya sido perseguir su sueño de ser doctor pokémon, le deseo lo mejor. Así que ahora me encuentro en Kalos donde conocí a un par de hermanos llamados Citrón y su hermana pequeña Bonnie, para ser mi primer día en la región fue difícil en resumen me tire de un rascacielos de la ciudad central pero sobreviví gracias a la ayuda de un pokémon en su Mega-evolución, si hay pokémon con mega-evolución entonces esta será una liga demasiado difícil…

-Días después-

Rete al primer gimnasio de la región el cual era especializado en tipo insecto y…. bueno perdí, ahora estoy afuera del centro pokémon mientras mis compañeros son curados y yo reflexiono sobre el combate, las estrategias, métodos de luchas y conexión entre entrenador-pokémon me supero por completo

"Disculpa ¿Esto es tuyo?"-Dijo un peli-miel

"¿Mi mochila? ¡Oh si! Lo siento, gracias por traerla de seguro la olvide en el gimnasio"-Dijo Ash

"Si, saliste muy rápido"-Dijo la ojo-azul

"¿Viste mi batalla?"-Pregutno el azabache

"Claro, aunque lamento que hayas perdido"-Dijo triste la peli-miel

"Si, no peleo así siempre solo que me tomo con la guardia baja, Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta"-Dijo el azabache

"Yo soy Serena"-Dijo Serena

"¿Serena?"-Pregunto Ash-"Ese rostro, esa sonrisa, ese nombre…siento que los vi antes pero donde"-Penso el azabache

"¿Pasa Algo?"-Pregunto Serena la ve al azabache perdido en sus pensamientos

"No, nada… Deja te presento a mis amigos ellos son citrón y ella es Bonnie"-Dijo el azabache

Mientras ellos se presentaban llego Alexia a buscarme para ayudarme en mi entrenamiento especial el cual duro toda la tarde hasta que cayó la noche, Serena fue un gran apoyo para mí con tan solo una frase logro cambiar mi ánimo y perspectiva de la batalla…Ahora estábamos en el patio del Centro Pokémon

"Iré a acostar a Bonnie pues ya es tarde"-

"Claro, Gracias por todo"-

"Valla no sabía que tanto esfuerzo se requería para ganar una medalla"-

"Y aun me falta mucho para alcanzar mi sueño"-

"¿Tu sueño?"-

"Si, mi sueño es ser maestro pokémon y ¿el tuyo?"-

"Yo aún no tengo un sueño…bueno solo uno pero es un SE-CRE-TO"-

"Eso me dejo con curiosidad ¿Sabes?"-

"Ese era el objetivo"-

"Jaja entonces lo lograste"-

"¿Que planeas hacer a partir de ahora?"-

"Yo…eto…no lo he decidido aún"-

"Serena, no sé por qué causas una rara sensación de paz en mi con tan solo verte, me hablas desde tu corazón eso lo puedo notar, te preocupas sinceramente por mí, tus ojos no reflejan maldad son tan puros y azules como el mismo cielo…Oh arceus si me permites ser egoísta una sola vez, si me permites decidir a mí mismo por quien quiero ser dañado, si alguien me destruye de nuevo quiero que ese alguien sea ella"-Pidió el azabache mentalmente

"¿Qué te parece viajar conmigo?"-Dijo Ash

"¿¡Eh!?"-Dijo sorprendida Serena

"Bueno no solo conmigo…digo también estarán citrón y Bonnie claro"-Dijo Ash nervioso

"Claro, como puedo decirte que no"-Dijo Serena guiñando el ojo

Fue ahí cuando un repentino recuerdo vino a mi mente, como algo fugaz, algo cálido que provocaba en mí un sentimiento re confortable…

-Recuerdo-

"Entonces es una promesa"-Dijo la pequeña niña con sombrero de paja

"Claro, cuando crezca te iré a buscar, te encontrare estés donde estés para siempre estar juntos"-Dijo un pequeño niño azabache

"Claro, como puedo decirte que no"-Dijo la peli-miel

"Es una promesa"-Dijeron los dos mientras unían sus meñiques en señal de promesa

"Lo esperare con ansias Ash"-Dijo Serena

"Yo también Serena"-Dijo el azabache

-Fin del recuerdo-

"Te encontré"-Susurro Ash impresionado

"Lo recordaste"-Dijo Serena mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca y lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"Estés donde estés te buscare…"-Recito Ash

"Para siempre estar juntos…"-A completo la frase Serena mientras se abrazaban

Que es este cálido sentimiento ¿Cariño? No, no creo, siento cariño por mis pokémon pero no es igual a este sentir, será acaso ¿Amor?...Con Dawn no sentía esto, con Dawn fue simple cariño como el que le tengo a mis compañeros pokémon…Ahora entiendo que desde siempre, desde el primer momento, desde hoy y para siempre, es ella con la que quiero estar….

"Sabes…es difícil para mí decir esto pero he pasado por numerosas cosas estos años, personas me han dañado, mentido y juzgado, he depositado mi confianza en quienes la han destrozado…pero por una vez, solo por una vez…"-Dijo Ash empezando a sollozar-"Solo por una vez quiero estar junto a alguien como tú, alguien que no me lastime, alguien que me necesite, alguien que me…"-Dijo Ash que fue interrumpido por un inesperado abrazo de la peli-miel

"Te quiero, te quiero más de lo que imaginas, no preguntare por tu pasado sé que es doloroso para ti recordarlo sé que cuando estés preparado me lo contaras pero justo ahora ya no importa tu pasado, es hora de que avances hacia tu futuro, de que te des una oportunidad para sonreír desde el corazón, yo estaré siempre a tu lado en tu presente y en tu futuro…claro si me lo permites"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Creo en tus palabras, creo en ti, si Arceus me deja ser egoísta y pedir un único deseo te aseguro que ese sería tenerte a mi lado siempre…por favor no me dejes, te necesito porque yo también te quiero desde siempre hasta ahora"-Dijo Ash sollozando

"Ash"-Dijo sorprendida la peli-miel ante la confesión del azabache

"Claro que me quedare a tu lado"-Dijo Serena abrazando a Ash

Su abrazo fue el más cálido que recibí en todos estos años de tormento, su calidez me trasmitía paz y tranquilidad, perdí la cuenta de los minutos en que estuvimos abrazados 5,10 o los que sean yo solo sabía que la quería siempre para mí, suena egoísta ¿verdad?, pero era lo que sentía en esos momentos, gracias a ella deje salir un poco de lo que me guarde por años, cuando me calme un poco levante mi cara y nuestras miradas se encontraron sus ojos azules adornados por pequeñas lagrimas me veían con amor y ternura, poco a poco me acerque por instinto a sus labios ella noto mis intenciones y se sonrojo pero al instante cerro sus ojos imitando mi acción en señal de total afirmación, acortamos más y más la distancia hasta que el encuentro esperado por ambos llego, nuestros labios chocaron uno contra otro fundiéndose en nuestro primer beso, miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo alegría, paz, amor, confianza…era ella, siempre fue ella la indicada.

"De seguro me veo patético, todo frágil y lloroso jeje"-Dijo el azabache en una risa triste

"Para nada, no es malo mostrar debilidad a veces eso nos hace humanos, de hecho te vez lindo"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Sabes… bueno es difícil decir esto pero am…etoo…¿Quieres ser mi novia?"-Dijo el azabache

"Claro, estuve esperando por años escuchar esas palabras"-Dijo Serena con lágrimas de felicidad

"Gracias por todo, por tus palabras, por querer estar a mi lado y por apoyarme ahora ya tengo la motivación para dar un paso adelante"-Dijo Ash decidido

"¿Un paso adelante?"-Pregunto Serena

"Voy afrontar mi pasado aquí en Kalos, para poder avanzar contigo a mi lado"-Dijo Ash tomando la mano de Serena

Esa noche dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro como nunca antes, al día siguiente les explicamos la situación a los chicos que lo tomaron con gran alegría, ahora éramos 4 los que viajaríamos juntos y eso era genial, poco a poco logre abrir mi corazón como cuando era niño, veía el mundo con alegría, si tenía a Serena a mi lado todo tenia color nada era triste y gris, logre olvidar el pasado y estaba listo para lo que viniera pues en esta región enfrentaría a esa personas…Y sin notarlo pasaron los meses ahora ya tenía todas las medallas y estábamos a 1 Semana de la liga de Kalos, estábamos justo en donde se organizaba la liga listos para ir a ver la habitación que se nos había otorgado cuando el inevitable encuentro ocurrió…

"Ya tienes alguna estrategia"-Dijo Citron

"Creo que sí, ahora con greninja no puedo perder ante nadie"-Dijo Ash

"Eso significa que tu única estrategia es atacar"-Dijo Serena suspirando

"Ash nunca cambiara jaja"-Dijo Bonnie

"Valla estas muy contento, lástima que perderás ante mi"-Dijo una voz masculina

"Se ven muy confiados"-Dijo una peli-azul

"Me preguntaba cuando iba aparecer Gary y Dawn"-Dijo Ash serio

"Ellos son…"-Dijo Serena sorprendida

"¿Así saludas a tu mejor amigo?"-Dijo Gary

"¿Esperabas un abrazo?"-Dijo Ash con sarcasmo

"Ash esa no es forma de hablarle a tu novia, eres terrible te fuiste sin decir nada a tu linda novia"-Dijo Dawn

"Creo que te equivocaste de persona, tu y yo no somos nada"-Dijo Ash molesto

"¿Y quiénes son ellos?"-Dijo Gary señalando a los demás

"Es Citrón mi mejor amigo y su hermana Bonnie, ella es Serena mi novia"-Dijo Ash tomando la mano de Serena

"Valla, valla veo que no tienes mal gusto Ashiboy"-Dijo Gary

"¡Infiel! Como me engañas con esa"-Dijo Dawn

"Bonnie dime ¿Que hacen los novios?"-Pregunto Ash

"Se dicen cosas lindas y se dan besos"-Dijo Bonnie

"Nunca te bese, eso significa nunca fuimos novios"-Dijo Ash cortante

"Sabes estos años investigue sobre ti…Ash Ketchum campeón de las ligas Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh apodado por sus contrincantes como el inmortal por la dificultad de derrotarlo en combate, también escuche algunas cosas de Drew de Hoenn lo recuerdad?"-Dijo Gary sonriendo-"Debe ser una sorpresa para ellos el saber que tenías otra novia en Kanto"-Dijo Gary soberbio

"Claro que lo seria"-Dijo Citron sonriendo

"Pero nuestro amigo Ash"-Dijo Bonnie feliz

"Nos contó todo hace unos días"-Dijo Serena

"Los únicos fuera de lugar son ustedes"-Dijeron los tres

-Flashback-

Hace unos días todos estaban reunidos en una cafetería pues Ash les había contado algo importante que dejo sorprendido a todos, era su pasado desde que salió de pueblo paleta, la traición de Gary, Dawn, de Hoenn con May y Drew hasta el presente.

"Siendo sincero me sorprende que hayas confiado en nosotros tan fácilmente después de todo lo que te paso"-Dijo Citrón

"A simple vista pensé seriamente en no confiar en ti, después vi a Bonnie y la relación de hermanos que tienen y decidí confiar en ustedes….A parte como eres hombre si me traicionabas te podría golpear"-Dijo Ash

"¿En broma verdad?"-Dijo Citrón asustado

"Quien sabe"-Dijo Ash sonriendo

"Jajaja hermanito debiste ver tu cara jajaja"-

"Ash sobre esas chicas yo…"-

"Dawn supuestamente era mi novia pero solo eran cosas de niños nada serio"-Dijo Ash tranquilo

"¿Acaso tú la...be…besaste?"-Pregunto temerosa Serena

"No nunca, mi primer beso fue contigo"-Dijo Ash sonriente

"Me alegro"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Ash no merece sufrir tanto, Bonnie piensa que Ash es una buena persona es como otro hermano mayor, no importa quienes vengan nosotros te apoyaremos en todo, verdad hermano"-Dijo Bonnie

"Así es, puedes contar con nosotros"-Dijo Citrón

"Si te quieren hacer daño tendrán que pasar por nosotros"-Dijo Serena

"Chicos ¿Acaso saben que son los mejores?"-Dijo Ash feliz

-Fin Flashback-

"Así que les envenenaste las mentes"-Dijo Gary

"Solo dije la verdad, acaso no se besaban y me insultaban a mis espaldas"-Dijo Ash

"¿Me dejaste por esa zorra?"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Qué dijiste Gata?"-Dijo Serena enojada

"Lo que oíste zorra"-Dijo Dawn

"Yo no soy la que se mete con el mejor amigo de mi novio"-Dijo Serena molesta

"Asi pues tu…."-Dijo Dawn pero fue interrumpida

"¡DAWN! Si vuelves a insultar a Serena me olvidare que eres mujer y no responderé por mis acciones"-Dijo Ash furioso

"Tranquilo Ashiboy, debo admitir que tienes un buen gusto"-Dijo Gary acercándose a Serena-"Dime linda que le viste a ese idiota"-Dijo Gary intentando abrazar a Serena

"¡Gary!"-Grito Ash furioso

"¿Qué vas hacer? Ya sé de seguro quieres arreglarlo como siempre con una batalla pokémon, ¿Quién será mi contrincante? ¿Él cuatro ojos? ¿La Loli con su pikachu pirata? O la muñeca de ahí"-Dijo Gary

"Seré yo"-Dijo Ash serio

"Claro como siempre queriendo destacar, atácame con todo lo que tengas"-Dijo Gary confiado

"Me alegra escuchar eso, puño yo te elijo"-Dijo Ash siniestro antes de soltar un fuerte derechazo en el rostro de Gary que lo mando a morder el polvo en el suelo

"Pero qué demonios te pasa"-Grito Gary

"Me dijiste que te atacara con todo lo que tenga, aparte yo nunca dije combate pokémon, levántate aún hay más golpes de donde vinieron ese"-Dijo Ash con la guardia alta

"¡Espera!, desde cuando sabes pelear"-Dijo Gary

"Sabes cuando mis pokémon entrenan yo también lo hago, aparte tuve un Mankey con el que entrenaba, pelee con Mewtwo, con organizaciones criminales de cada región, he sobrevivido a ataque de pokémon legendarios, aparte que esperabas ¿Qué te abrazara?"-Dijo Ash

"Ahora veras maldito Ash"-Dijo Gary devolviendo el golpe en donde se inició una pelea a puño limpio en el cual los dos recibían y daban golpes certeros pero afortunadamente el azabache llevaba la ventaja

"Hermano sepáralos se van a matar"-Dijo Bonnie asustada

"Ash cálmate"-Dijo Serena preocupada

"Entendido"-Dijo Citrón mientras trataba de agarrar a Ash y Dawn hacia lo mismo con Gary

"Suéltame, este imbécil me las pagara"-Dijo Ash

"Tú y cuantos más idiota"-Dijo Gary

"No lo sé pregúntaselo a tu nariz sangrando"-Dijo Ash

"Ash cálmate por favor"-Dijo Serena

"Pero…pero…"-Replico Ash

"Si te ven los organizadores de la liga te pueden descalificar"-Dijo Serena

"Tienes razón, lo siento chicos"-Dijo el azabache

"Esto no se quedara así, nos enfrentaremos en la liga quien pierda escuchara lo que le diga el ganador"-Dijo Gary mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba

"Ash ¿Estas bien?"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Desde cuándo te importo?"-Dijo Ash

"Vamos no seas asi, siempre estuvimos juntos y yo…"-Dijo Dawn

"Déjame adivinar, lo próximo que dirás será…¡No es lo que pensabas! ¡Yo te quiero a ti no a Gary! ¡Solo era una broma!...por Arceus Dawn no nací ayer, el ingenuo Ash que conociste ya no existe aquel niño con el que jugabas dejo de serlo, consigue a otro que te diga lo que quieres escuchar, que te consienta o que te compre cosas porque yo no seré tu juguete, ahora soy feliz con Serena, sabes creo que lo que sentía por ti solo era admiración por que con Serena descubrí lo que en verdad puedo llamar Amor"-Dijo Ash tranquilo

"Siento el haberte molestado"-Dijo Dawn con lágrimas mientras se marchaba

"¿Creen que dije demasiado?"-Dijo Ash triste

"¿Después de lo que te hicieron sientes lastima por ellos?"-Dijo Citrón

"Te mentiría si te dijera que no"-Dijo Ash

"Eres una gran persona Ash"-Dijo Bonnie

"Es verdad, a pesar de todo aun te preocupas por ellos, eres tan amable con todos, por eso te quiero"-Dijo Serena

"Yo igual te quiero…Ahora ganare y escucharan todo lo que tengo que decirles"-Dijo Ash decidido

"Pero primero señor boxeador que pelea con organizaciones criminales hay que curar sus golpes"-Dijo Serena

"¿No me pondrás alcohol, verdad? Eso arde"-Dijo Ash asustado

"Si aguantas golpes así resistirás el alcohol en tus heridas"-Dijo Serena autoritaria

"Ten compasión de mi"-Dijo Ash

"Bien tal vez esto calme tu dolor"-Dijo Serena dándole un beso

"No lo sé tal vez si repites la dosis pueda calmar mi agonía"-Bromeo Ash

La semana restante fue tranquila, entrene a mis pokémon y hablaba con el profesor Oak sobre las condiciones de los demás que estaban en pueblo paleta, veía en algunas ocasiones a Gary y Dawn pero los ignoraba por completo, la liga empezó y como espere la gente me reconoció de inmediato algunos reporteros me entrevistaban pues se dispersó el rumor que "el inmortal" estaba en la liga Kalos y por ese motivo fui quien encendió de nuevo el fuego que marcaba el inicio de la liga…La preliminares pasaron rápido, los octavos y cuartos fueron duros, la semifinal fue la más difícil pues en el equipo de mi contrincante habían mega-evoluciones pero a pesar de todo llegue a la final y para mi sorpresa mi oponente fue Gary debe de haberse vuelto fuerte en estos años para llegar hasta aquí.

Nuestro combate 6 vs 6 empezó, debo admitir que su equipo estaba bien formado pero el mío era igual o más poderoso uno a uno iban cayendo derrotados nuestros pokémon, por primera vez no luche con estrategias solo en mi mente está el atacar y atacar a Gary pienso que lo mismo le paso por la mente a él….al final todo se definía con su Blastoise vs mi Pikachu en un último ataque

"Blastoise hidrobomba"-Dijo Gary

"Pikachu, tacleada de volteos"-Dijo Ash

"Pika pika pika"

¡PUUUM! Colisionaron los ataques

"El último en pie es…. Pikachu y el ganador de la liga Kalos Ash Ketchum"-Grito el réferi

"Lo logramos Pikachu"-Dijo Ash abrazando a su fiel pokémon

"Maldición"-Dijo Gary dándose vuelta y marchándose

"El campeón de la liga Kalos puede pasar por su trofeo"-

-Momentos después en el estadio-

"Lo lograste Ash, Felicidades"-Dijo Serena abrazando al azabache

"Si lo conseguiste, buen trabajo"-Dijo Citrón

"Te lo mereces Ash"-Dijo Bonnie

"Gracias chicos no pude lograrlo sin ustedes"-Dijo Ash contento

"Buen combate"-Dijo Dawn

"¿Y qué hacen aquí?"-Pregunto Ash

"A cumplir con lo acordado"-Dijo Gary molesto

"Pero si no es mucha molestia ¿Podemos hablar nosotros primero?"-Dijo Dawn

"Am eto…"-Dijo Ash desconcertado mirando para todos lados buscando algún consejo y lo obtuvo de su peli-miel novia que tomo su mano y afirmo con su cabeza

"Así podrás dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante sin preocupaciones"-susurro Serena

"Está bien, los escucho"-Dijo Ash

"Yo…yo lo lamento"-Dijo Dawn empezando a llorar-"Sé que hice mal, que te cause un gran daño no tengo escusas todo se me fue de las manos y cuando te fuiste no supe que hacer, sabía que era nuestra culpa, sabía que nos odiabas y al pensar todo eso me aterre nunca supe que tan importante eras para mi hasta que te fuiste y nos dejaste… yo no tengo justificación alguna solo arrepentimiento y solo espero que algún día logres perdonarme "-Dijo Dawn que sollozaba con las manos cubriendo su rostro

"Yo… bueno ya sabes siempre pensé que estaba encima de ti en todo, me reía de tus sueños pensando que era imposible que alguien como tú lo alcanzara, pero poco a poco me superaste y eso me aterro, que tú el Ash que no podía hacer nada sin nosotros poco a poco nos dejaba atrás, mi orgullo se puso ante todo y te cause un gran daño…No vengo pidiendo tu perdón porque sé que me odias y eso no cambiara, Dawn y yo hicimos mal en jugar contigo de esa manera y eso te trajo años de sufrimiento… el abuelo me conto todo sobre lo que has alcanzado y tal vez sea porque ya maduramos pero lo admito eres mejor que yo….eso es todo ahora escuchare tus reclamos y palabras de odio"-Dijo Gary

"¿Saben? Por años lleve rencor contra ustedes pues no he ido ni a mi casa en muchos años, me costaba confiar en la gente, tenía memorizada cada palabra y reclamo que les diría cuando los viera pero ahora todo se esfumo con su discurso…. Todo lo que me queda decirles es…vallan a casa de vez en cuando para comer junto a mamá yo tardare en ir a pueblo paleta porque esperare a que Serena gane como la reina de Kalos cuando eso pase la llevare a casa a que conozca a mamá, nos vemos chicos"-Dijo Ash que se marchaba

"¿Significa que nos perdonas?"-Dijo Dawn

"Significa que empezamos desde cero"-Dijo Ash sin mirarlos

"Gracias, gracias Ash"-Dijo Dawn llorando pero con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ese idiota"-Dijo Gary con algunas gotas en los ojos

-Fuera del estadio-

"No esperaba eso"-Dijo Citrón

"Yo tampoco, Ash tienes un gran corazón"-Dijo Bonnie

"Esos tontos, que esperaban que les dijera después de sus discursos, creo que me he vuelto blando de corazón"-Dijo Ash rascando su nuca irritado

"Te equivocas siempre has sido blando de corazón y por eso te amo, eres una persona maravillosa porque has dejado tus rencores atrás y haz perdonado pocas personas logran hacerlo y tu Ash Ketchum eres la persona con el corazón más grande de todo Kalos"-Dijo Serena abrazando a su novio

"Gracias Serena, ahora puedo ver un futuro a tu lado….bien chicos es hora de apoyar a Serena"-Grito Ash

"Sii"-Gritaron todos

.

.

"Ash ha encontrado buenos amigos, tal vez ya no nos necesite ¿verdad?"-Dijo Gary

"Creo que nunca nos necesitó, además tiene una novia que lo ama mucho"-Dijo Dawn

"Así que iniciamos desde cero, típico de Ash"-Dijo Gary comenzando a caminar

"No trates de ocultarlo te sientes igual de feliz que yo"-Dijo Dawn

"No sé de qué hablas"-Dijo Gary con una gran sonrisa

-5 años después-

"Ash ¿Dónde está el biberón de Sakura?"-Dijo Serena que cargaba a una pequeña bebe de unos meses de edad

"No lo sé cariño, ya buscaste en el cuarto de Ryu"-Dijo Ash que peinaba a un niño de 1 año

"Lo encontré, ¿Ya estás listo? Por qué Bonnie me marco y dice que todo está listo para la boda de citrón y Korrina"-Dijo Serena

"Si estoy listo, no tarde y vienen los demás para irnos todos juntos"-Dijo Ash

-Timbre-

"Creo que ya llegaron ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?"-Dijo Serena

"Ya voy"-Dijo Ash abriendo la puerta

"Listo para la fiesta Ashiboy"-Dijo Gary

"Deja de decir estupideces y vámonos"-Dijo Ash

"Ya ya dejen de pelear y vámonos todo listo o llegamos tarde"-Dijo Serena que salía de la casa

"Que hermoso vestido Serena"-Dijo Dawn

"Verdad que sí, este me lo compro Ash en nuestro aniversario de boda"-Dijo Serena

"Valla te has vuelto todo un caballero decente"-Dijo Gary

"Luego pelean o los padrinos llegaran tarde"-Dijo Dawn

"Es verdad y si eso ocurre Bonnie me mata"-Dijo Serena

"Ya hay que irnos"-Dijo Ash

Y como lo podrán notar al año de que Serena se coronara como reina de Kalos nos casamos, tuvimos a 2 hijos el primero fue Ryu de 1 año y Sakura de apenas 9 meses, muchas otras cosas pasaron en los últimos 5 años como que Citrón empezo a salir con Korrina y ahora se casaran, Gary y Dawn viven juntos y nuestra relación con ellos es de buenos amigos aunque tardamos un muy largo tiempo en llevarnos bien pero con esfuerzo logramos sobrellevar las cosas, mi vida en los últimos 7 años fue de lo más turbia aunque llego mi ángel de pelo color miel y ojos azules a aclarar el panorama me entrego una felicidad que nunca imagine ahora es la madre de mis hijos y yo Ash Ketchum después de ganar la liga de kalos logre calificar para la liga de campeones en donde después de un tiempo logre ser maestro pokémon…¿Saben? Con todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida puedo escribir una historia pero ¿cuál sería el nombre de esa historia?

¡JA!

Ya sé, se llamaría

.

.

EL INMORTAL

-Fin-

Bueno pues he regresado después de mucho tiempo XD

Este se supone era un especial fin de año pero por otras cuestiones no lo termine a tiempo , quise adentrarme al drama para ver que tal me salía pero no estoy seguro XD ¿Qué les pareció? Comenten que les gusto que no les gusto: D

Nota: Historia basada en hechos reales de hace unos meses :S

Pronto actualizare mis otras historias estén al pendiente :D

¡Nos Leemos Luego! :3


End file.
